The present application is related to disc brake caliper assembly and, more particularly, to an air disc brake assembly by which the clamping force is created by a rotating camshaft. Disc brakes and more particularly air operated disc brakes are gaining use in the heavy truck field. Air disc brakes have many benefits over traditional drum brakes, including increased stopping power and fade resistance. However, the internal actuation and adjustment mechanisms increase complexity and cost.
A camshaft actuated disc brake caliper is known from prior art. However, this three plate, floating design utilizes the torque plate to isolate the sliding caliper components from the braking torque to avoid binding and allows the air can, slack adjuster, and camshaft to be robustly mounted to the axle or torque plate. Previous designs required these actuation components to slide with the caliper, significantly increasing the size and mass of the caliper.